A Life Changing Person
by thetalkingtrampoline
Summary: What if Amelia wasn't the only woman that changed Delbert's life? I'm sorry the summary sucks, but the story will be good, I promise! This is also my first Treasure Planet fanfiction, so don't be hard on me. Feel free to leave a review. I own nothing except my OC.


In the empty streets of Montressor Spaceport, a girl not older than twelve walked on bare feet and in an old looking brown dress with yellow sleeves. The dress has been patched up multiple times. Her brownish red hair reached her shoulders, the fitting freckles barely noticeable in the dark of the night. She was clutching with her arms around her to keep herself warm, and looked uneasily around the street. She froze in her steps when she saw a tall shadow approach.

'Oh no…!' she whispered, and she looked around for a place to hide. She was too late, and the dark silhouette already caught eye on her.

'Hello, young lllady.' The man said with a heavy voice. He sounded unfriendly, and like he had drank too much. 'Wa'tcha doin' on the streets on this ungodlllly hour?' He hiccuped, and he swayed a bit. He looked disgusting, like he hadn't washed himself in days. In the dim light of the street lights she could see that he had rotten teeth. The scared girl swallowed nervously, her arms still wrapped around her body.

'Well? Are you goiiiing to answerr me, or not?' he asked more threateningly, and he stepped to her. She took a few steps back, then finally started to run. She ran through the streets, but she could hear the man's footsteps behind her. She quickly turned a corner and hid in a porch, making herself as small as possible. She saw the man run past her, looking dazed around, then head into the wrong direction. She took her chance and quickly ran away, to her hiding spot she usually stayed for the night.

She lay down on the filthy mattress under a pallet that was held up by two sticks, and, crawling up for warmth, looked up to the stars.

'I wish you we're here mommy…' she whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. The poor child cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Montressor spaceport was alive and running. Men and women head out for work, store's opened and people we're running about to ready the ships that are flying out today. The girl woke from her restless slumber, and half an hour later, she walked through the baize of Montressor Spaceport. She knew she had to get out of here today, so she packed all the stuff she head, which was only a story book, and headed out. She suddenly laid eyes on a big magnificent ship, that gleamed in the morning light, and looked at it in awe.

'Wow…' she whispered, and she walked up the gangplank. She looked around in wonder, when she suddenly bumped into a tall, intimidating looking man, who seemed a specie that's made out of rocks. The man turned around, and looked with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow down at her. She grew pale and looked with narrowed pupils at him, trembling in fear.

'Can I help you, young lady?' he asked in a cool, but not harsh tone of voice. The girl gulped a bit, before opening her mouth to speak. She failed in attempt not to stutter.

'I-I came here t-to apply for a j-job as c-c-cabin g-girl.' she managed to speak. The rock man cocked another eyebrow.

'Are you aware that you must apply for that kind of a job a whole lot sooner?' he asked. The girl squeezed her lips together and shook furiously her head. The rock man sighed in annoyance, but remained friendly.

'Do your parents know you want apply for a job on this voyage?' he asked. He noticed how the girls face saddened, and she looked at her feet.

'I… Don't have any…' she managed to speak, still looking at her feet. The man broke his cool act, and grew concerned. He kneeled to her level, however he was still too tall.

'Don't you have… other family to go to…?' he asked carefully. The girl looked back at him, her lower lip was quivering and her eyes were getting wet. Her expression told him enough. He looked down, thinking, then back at her with a friendly smile.

'I'll take you to the Captain.'

* * *

The door of the state room closed behind her, and she looked around in awe, but still very cautious, clinging her bag to her chest. She looked at the man, who introduced himself as Mr. Arrow, and he nodded with a smile at her, before turning to the person that was sitting behind the big desk.

'Captain, I have a young lady here with me who would like to apply for a job as Cabin Girl.' Mr. Arrow said in his usual monotone voice. The feline lady that was sitting behind the desk looked up, and examined the young girl in front of her. She had short reddish hair, and green eyes with sharp pupils that looked over her. The girl grew nervous, clinging the bag closer to her chest. The lady watched her with a raised eyebrow, then finally raised herself up from the chair. She stepped to the girl, and walked around her.

'And how old are you exactly, child?' she asked. She stopped in front of the girl, looking down on her with a raised eyebrow. The girl swallowed, it didn't passed the captain unnoticed.

'T-twelve, ma'am.' she stuttered. The captain seemed to be pleased that she called her ma'am, but she remained her posture.

'Are your parents aware of this?' she continued. The child quickly looked away, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to show she was close to cry. This, of course, didn't escape the captains sharp eye.

'The little miss sadly doesn't have any parent's. She lives about four years on the streets on her own.' answered Mr. Arrow. The captain widened her eyes for a moment, then her expression hardened. She was having a problem now, one part of her told her to send the girl away, but another part told her to let her stay. She took a deep breath, then sighed.

'Don't expect any special treatment because you are a young girl.' she said in a monotone voice. 'You'll have to work hard if you want to earn you're place here, and were not your babysitters. I'm asking you to be careful. The crew can be rather rude.' she put extra emphasis in rude, and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. The girl looked up to her and nodded furiously. The captain smiled friendly at her, and gestured to herself.

'I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Amelia Smollet, and I am the captain of this tub. You've met my first mate Mr. Arrow, I see?' The girl nodded, and the captain continued. 'Also, in the future you will address me as Captain, or Ma'am, is that clear?' The girl nodded again.

'Yes Ma'am.' she said nervously. The captains smile grew. She started to like the child, but she must remain her stern posture.

'Very good.' she said, and with a slight bow she returned to her desk, and sat down.

'Mr. Arrow, please escort the young lady down to the galley, were she'll be working for Mr. Silver.' she said while looking at the map on her desk.

'Yes captain.' said Mr. Arrow with a nod, and she gestured to the girl to follow him. The captain looked up before they left.

'I don't believe I catch your name, miss…?' Captain Amelia asked, and she looked questioning at the girl. The girl turned around, and she answered with a shy smile.

'Victoria, Ma'am… Victoria Swann…'


End file.
